Run
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: When Todd assaults Megan she's afraid what he's going to do with Lacey, so there's only one thing a mother would do Run. Kind of the plotline from DH when Katherine takes Dylan and runs away, just different characters and a different show!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys! I keep on getting stuck on my story "Camping" so I wrote this story or else Camping would never get updated! So let me know what you guys think!_ _Oh, and one more thing, the song for this story is "Stand in the rain" by Superchick! If you listen to it while you read the story it's WAYYYY more intense! :)__  
_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, and gave Megan another ice packet for the bruise on the left side of her face and a cut on her upper lip.

"Yeah I guess, thanks for asking," Megan said, and despite the circumstances she still managed to smile her beautiful smile; and shine her light. But Peter was just trying to get one thing out of her.

"Megan, you know you can tel-" Peter was cut off by Megan yelling.

"I told you, I slipped and fell and cut my lip on the countertop," Megan screamed, Peter backed away, and went to talk to the rest of the team. All of them were there concerned about what happened to Megan she seemed cold; worried.

"Megan, come here for a sec," Kate said, and took her into the the restroom.

"Megan I know this tough, but you need to tell us the truth, did Todd hurt you?" Kate said and gently placed a hand on her back and Megan's eyes flooded with tears.

"He broke in and punched me and demanded to make me tell where Lacey was, " Megan said barely managing to get the words out of her mouth. Her eyes were really red and you could see the dried tears on her cheeks, and new ones were making their way down.

"Did you tell him?" Kate asked, worried might Todd might do to little Lacey.

"No," Megan said, it was firm and cold.

"I will not let that bastard get anywhere near my daughter I would rather die." Megan said, rage burning inside as she clenched her fists, her expression turned from sad, and worried to mad, and protective.

Kate took Megan and walked out of the restroom cradling Megan in her arms as they walked out.

"It was Todd," Kate said to the team. You could see the anger boiling out of everyone; especially Peter.

"I need to call Lacey," Megan said and took out her phone and made her way over to someplace quiet. Peter took this as an opportunity to find out what really happened, the truth that he couldn't get out of Megan.

"What did Todd do to her?" Peter asked leaning in towards Kate so he could hear better.

"Megan said, he showed up at her apartment and punched then demanded to know where Lacey was." Kate said, and sighed.

"Did she tell him?" Bud asked.

"I asked her that too, she said no, she would rather die than let that bastard get any where near her daughter." Kate said but turned around when she heard Megan and Lacey leaving and were never seen again.

* * *

Chapter 2 Spoiler: It's going to be a fast forward after 3 years, and going to show Megan and Lacey living in a different part of the country and having different names.

Please read and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

To LLane, sorry you feel that way. But like raileht would say, there was this clog in my brain and if I didn't get it out (write this story) my updates to my other stories would never happen. And I'm going to finish my ALL of my stories at some point in time, so you don't have to worry about that. Sorry for not making that clear, thanks for reading my story! XoXo

* * *

"I'm sorry to have left you guys, I really am. But as I said before I NEED to protect Lacey, she's all I have. I will ALWAYS remember you guys, and I will always treasure the moments we shared, I know we will see each other again someday."

With love,

Megan Hunt

That was the note Megan left in her home before leaving, and leaving the memories behind too.

* * *

1 year later~

It was Christmas Eve and Megan and Lacey were out grocery shopping to buy food to cook their Christmas meal. Lacey was thirteen and despite growing a bit taller, she hadn't changed a bit. And neither had her mother.

"We just need a couple more things then we're done," Megan said taking a quick glance at the shopping list she had made earlier on that day.

"Wait," Lacey said and rushed over to the frozen section and came back with a package of Pillsbury sugar cookies.

"Can't have Christmas without cookies," Lacey said, Megan chuckled and took the package from Lacey's hands and put it in the shopping cart which was now, almost full. Megan turned to look at the fruit while taking quick glances at the shopping list to verify she had everything.

Then Megan heard voices; voices she hadn't heard in almost a year. She turned around and there they were. Arguing and being the idiots that Megan remembered them being. The whole team was there, Kate, Bud, Sam, Peter, and of course the troublesome two; Ethan and Curtis. They hadn't changed a bit and Megan smiled but she was too into the moment to notice them staring right back at her.

"Megan?" Peter said and reached for her hand. He tried to find her, but failed every time. She had covered her tracks well. Megan snapped out of her tracks and ran, with Lacey again.

"We have to go," Megan said and walked quickly away with Lacey who kept on glancing back at her mom's ex-coworkers.

"Megan, you're fine. Todd's dead. He committed suicide." Peter said, Megan and Lacey stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Peter.

"Really?" Megan said, furious, he knew her dad committed suicide too, he was mocking her, and Lacey. But with it came a relief that she and Lacey could move back to Philadelphia and not have to worry about Todd again. Then Megan remembered Lacey. If Lacey got hurt, Megan would get hurt as well. And she knew it was hard to lose a dad; she could relate. A silent tear made it's way down Lacey's cheek, and Megan noticed it.

"It's okay, It's okay, everything going to be alright," Megan confronted and held Lacey's head against her mother's chest and after Lacey was finished crying she removed herself from her mother then wiped away her tears and stood strong.

"I forgot to ask, why are you guys here? Did you guys get transfered or something?" Megan asked, a whole lot of questions running through her mind.

"Oh, we just were taking a Christmas vacation, we're staying in a hotel. You and Lacey could come too, we have a lot of catching up do." Kate smiled, and Megan noticed Peter hadn't said a word since this.

"That sounds great!" Megan said excitedly, she missed the team a lot, especially Peter. She couldn't wait to get to the hotel, and also move back to Philadelphia with her friends, and the career she left behind. Believe it or not Megan loved her job as a Medical Examiner better than a neurosurgeon.

* * *

That's the chapter! I'll probably going to have 1 more chapter in this then move on to my other stories. Please Review! I appreciate each and every one of them, except if you're being mean...


End file.
